Alternate Sins
by Unurith
Summary: A total and Complete alternate universe. Filled with Vampires Slayers and the supernatural. Thanx Elf you are awesome!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

SVX: Well I had a lot of neat ideas from people but I have chosen one that I will start on. That doesn't mean stop sending ideas! This fic Idea came from Elf. She has an Author account here so look up some of her terrific stories! To contact her, e-mail her at [slaybrat@aye.net][1]** . Thank you so much Elf for a great idea maybe you should be my muse!**

MAX: Hey!!!

SVX: Well then do your job!!!

MAX: (Grumbles)

SVX: Any way this is a total AU. Also there is a bit OOCness going on to. Standard disclaimer applies! This is also going to be RPxDM fic. If you don't like that to bad!! (That's my favorite couple.) Any way on with the story.

Alternate Sins

__

Prologue Part one

A young man no older than 18 walked through the dark cold streets of New York. Even though you see all sorts of strange people in New York this person caused even the toughest of men to move out of his way. His all black attire gave him an even eerier presence. His violet eyes were hidden under unruly chestnut brown bangs. The rest of his long hair was braided and hung limply down his back. With on black gloved hand he took out a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it with a match. The bright red-orange glow made shadows cover his eye and dance across his handsome features. Unnoticed he slipped into the dark alley following an instinct he had, had all his life. As he neared the back corner a struggle could be heard. His pace quickened only slightly as he heard a woman's frantic screams. As he turned the corner he reached behind him and grabbed hold of a long massive sword pulling it out of its protective cover. "I'd leave her alone if I was you."

The man that had been attacking the young woman stopped and turned to face the new comer. His wild unruly blonde hair was streaked with black and his pale face held in place to blood red eyes. Seeing the stranger holding his sword caused the attacker to smile showing off his neatly polished fangs where human canines should be. The woman seeing her attacker distracted struggled out of the deadly grip and launched herself out into the public view of the busy streets. 

"Awe I'm sorry didn't mean to make you lose your lunch."

"No matter I'll just make a meal of YOU," screamed the creature as it launched itself towards the young man. Its eyes glowed an eerie red as he came down towards the calm figure. 

"Not today," said the man in such a cool tone you couldn't hear it over the creature's howls of pain as the sword ripped into its gut rendering it helpless on the alley floor. With on swift flick of the wrist the young man pulled out a wooden stake and lunged it straight into the creature's heart. With a howl of pain the creature quickly melted away into a gray dust pile that blew away in the gentle breeze. The young man stood and put his wooden stake and sword back in their respective places and began to dust off his clothes when that eerie sense watched over his body.

"Very impressive Duo, you've gotten much better," an eerie but all to familiar voice came from right behind him. Duo turned and came eye to eye with the one thing he had been striving to destroy most of his life. Her Midnight black hair had a slight blue tint to it as it flowed around her shoulders in a slight wind. Her figure was dressed in a form fitting black velvet dress that flowed underneath her levitating form. "How many more of my minions are you going to kill before you take a stab at me." She began to laugh at her own sly joke exposing her extremely large fangs from behind her parted midnight blue lips.

"I'll fight you when you learn the meaning of 'fight fair'," he said crossing his arms in annoyance in front of his muscular chest and smirking. 

"Well then you have a long wait, well I have to be going places to go, people to kill," she kissed him firmly on the lips before vanishing into thin air. He stood there for a moment then walked back out onto the streets and lighted a fresh cigarette.

"Well enjoy it while you can Hilde because I will kill you." 

****

SVX: Well whatcha think. This just kinda introduces Duo and Hilde's new roles and in the next chapter we will meet Heero and Relena and then after that the story will truly begin! I want all your opinions and for you to e-mail Elf and congratulate her for being an awesome brain-stormer and writer I might add! 

   [1]: mailto:slaybrat@aye.net



	2. Default Chapter Title

****

SVX: Well I once again would like to thank Elf for all the help she has been on this project. If you ask me she deserves as much credit as I do because with out her this story wouldn't be. This is the second half of the prologue. Oh I would like to take this time and ask you to please read Elf's "A Shade Darker" it is an awesome Gundam/vampire fic. Enjoy the 2nd part of Alternate Sins prologue!

Alternate Sins

__

Prologue part2

All day that was how long she had been working on the Earth's Sphere Alliance relations with all the colonies. She would be on one colony for about an hour or two in meetings and then be shipped off to the next colony. She had kept up that schedule for the past week. She was exhausted and wanted to get home to her friends and fiancée. She smiled when she thought about him. They had met at one of ESA's annual Christmas parties and hit it off. 

"Miss Relena we are here," her chauffeur's voice snapped Relena Dorlian out of her thoughts and she politely thanked him as she stepped out of her limo. The sky was dark and threatening to shed rain as she headed up to the front door. After searching for her keys and not finding them she realized all she had to do was ring. Soon after one of her servants answered and helped her take her luggage into the house. 

"Relena is that you?" Relena smiled and her heart jump as her fiancée's voice echoed through the halls.

"Yes Heero, I'm home." He appeared at the top of the stairs and stared down at his bride to be before heading down the stairs. He walked up to her and took her in his arms and gave her a kiss. As they pulled apart his smile faded into a sorrow filled smile.

"What is it Heero?"

"I can't stay I've been asked to represent the Earth in the L5 Relation's meetings."

"When are you leaving?"

"Early tomorrow morning." Relena frowned and cursed their bad luck. They hadn't seen each other in over a month. Every time she got home he would have to leave, and vise versa. Heero kissed her forehead and picked up some of her heavier bags and headed up the stairs. Relena followed still pouting about her rotten luck with her lighter bags. 

"Well why don't you unpack and I'll have Alex fix us something to eat."

"That would be nice," she said as a-matter-of-factly. He smiled and set her suitcases on her bed and left the room. She sighed and started to unpack her bag putting all of her clothes in their respective places and then changed into some more comfortable clothes. As she walked down the stairs she smelled the aroma of Alex's cooking floating through the halls. Heero was waiting for her and pouring two cups of wine. He smiled when she came into the room and handed her, her glass of whine.

"Why Mr. Yuy what do you have behind your back?" Caught Heero pulled out a long rectangular shaped present.

"Happy Birthday Relena."

"Oh you remembered."

"How could I forget your 18th birthday?" She smiled and took the small velvet box from him and opened it. Her eyes grew in amazement at the beauty of the necklace. A small gold chain held a small gold heart locket encrusted with diamonds and sapphires.

"Oh my…Heero." He smiled and took the necklace and put it around her slender neck. After dinner the two lovers went up stairs to go to their beds. While they were outside Relena's room they began to kiss each other. Heero began to push himself onto her but Relena put her hand on his mouth.

"I want you Heero but I want to wait for our wedding night."

"Fine Relena I'll respect that," Heero sighed and kissed her gently on the lips before retreating for his bedroom. Relena shut the door behind her and changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed. As she drifted off to sleep she thanked who ever was listening for giving her such and understanding person.

****

SVX: Listen I know this one didn't have as much action as the first half but like I said this is just to get you people to know the personalities and relationships between the characters. As you can tell Relena and Heero are your average cutesy wootsy couple. While Duo is well I'll explain more about his character and Hilde's as the story progresses. Whelp that's it don't forget to check out some of Elf's stories!! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

SVX: Sigh Well I think I'm going to cry!!! My team, the best college football team in the world, has won the Orange Bowl GO SOONERS. I would just like to say IN YOUR FACE HIESMOND COMMITTEE!!!! HEUPEL IS GOD (of Football)!!!! Ahem well back to the matter at hand this is chapter one of my new horror AU fic. I hope this is as good as I think it will be. Oh and one more thing I just need five more replies for me to continue my Mortal Plague saga!!! Oh and also (Ducks flying objects) Yeesh be patient…Anyone who wants to I would like some fanart for this fic. I would love some and I will post them on my website (ducks a flying knife) EEP! Well I will describe what everyone looks like in detail in this chapter thank you for your time see address at end of fic!!!! 

Alternate Sins 

__

Part One

Duo walked into the small bar looking around at all the different characters. He smiled at all the different groups and their distinct trademarks. In the corner was a group of rather seedy characters covered in bad leather and body hair, along with a strange arrangement of heart and dagger tattoos. Duo smirked as the arm wrestling match was finally one and a train of profanities and growls flooded the room. This brought his attention to the daddy's-little-girls in the opposite corner. Duo had known that type well and all that, that statement implies. They were fresh out of high school wanting to break away from rules and regulations. They were watching the men in disgust wearing their expensive clothes and makeup. Duo sat at the bar placing his hands in front of them in their finger-less, black, leather gloves.

"What's your poison cutie," Duo looked up at the more than willing waitress behind the bar did. Duo smirked and ordered a shot of tequila. As the waitress poured the clear liquor into shot she stared at Duo provocatively. He just smirked and grabbed the small glass and let the burning liquid pour down his throat. All of a sudden a he had that sensation wash over his body. It wasn't the burning of the tequila it was that cold empty feeling that starts at the base of your skull and slides down your spine. His eyes flashed as he turned his gaze towards the door. There were three of them two men and a woman all appearing to be around the age of twenty. Duo knew better they felt old and powerful but their exact species was being clouded. He turned his head back to his drink and signaled the waitress to refill it. The three new arrivals walked up to the bar and the "leader" slammed a fist on the bar top.

"Roight, I want a round of beers," said the creature with an old British slang. Duo rolled his eyes visibly and the thing looked at him but seemingly shrugged it off. The woman looked over at him and winked as she walked over. The other man watched her walk away shooting Duo the nastiest look.

"Hey love, I haven't seen you here before," she said her dark midnight blue eyes glowing unnaturally. Duo turned and looked at her from top to bottom. One thing Duo always liked about his job was the women vamps. There are no other creatures in the world more beautiful than a vampire, even if they are a pain in the neck. Duo shuddered at his own bad joke and stared at the young vamp, well appearance wise anyway. 

"Oh what happened here," she said pointing to the tiny tear shaped scar by Duo's left eye. 

"Just an old battle wound," he said, "Hey you wanna get outa here." The woman's eyes widened in hunger and excitement.

"No she ain't going witchoo," The tallest one came over his Latin features twisted with annoyance. 

"Dammit Geraldo I want to go you're not my escort."

"Cinder I don't trust this one," the man whispered in her ear that only Duo's keen senses could pick up. He watched them wearily and also the blonde man that was chatting up one of the "daddy's-girls". Duo took his eyes away from the vamp as a cold hand was placed on his arm.

"Are we going or not," asked Cinder her dark brown hair drifting in front of her hauntingly beautiful features. Duo smiled and stood from his stool and draped his arm over her shoulder. As he past by Geraldo he gave him a smug smile and walked out of the bar. As they walked down the street he led the creature into an alley and headed to the far back. "Not exactly the Ritz!"

"Baby the Ritz is to good for something like you."

"What?!" She threw his arm off and her fangs came down from their hiding place, as she became enraged. Duo stood tall watching as the rest of her disguise fell. She shrieked in rage as she leaped towards him; Duo stood still not moving a muscle. When her face was within inches of his she stopped. Her screaming turned to a gasp as she backed away. A wooden object lay wedged into her chest directly over her heart. She gasped as her body decomposed into a pile of gray dust. 

"CINDER!?" Duo turned to see Geraldo and the other vampire standing behind him. "YOU BASTARD!" With that the Latin vamp sprang at Duo. Duo sighed and pulled his sword out from under his jacket and with on quick swipe the vampire was decapitated and lying at his feet.

"Your good better than the others," Duo looked up at the blonde and put his sword in place. "What's you name chap?"

"Mother told me never to give my name out to strangers and if you're not strange I don't know what is."

"Well your everything Hilde says your are…Duo."

"Awe well you know how women are…blab…blab…blab." The vampire smiled and walked towards Duo. 

"Uh no thank I like I nice conversation as much as the next guy but I won't hesitate to kill you." The vampire held up his hands and stopped and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"The name is Blight of Dover, England!" He bowed as he introduced himself. Duo smiled and crossed his arms.

"Well Blight I have a feeling I'll be seeing you," Duo said as he walked by the vampire and heading back out into the streets. Blight watched him leave and smiled to himself.

"I'm sure I will."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Heero walked down the street loosening his tie after a long day of meetings. His head hurt slightly and his feet were killing him. He stopped by a small bar for drink hoping to relieve some tension. As he sat down at a booth a saw a woman across the room. Her medium length raven hair was so dark it was almost blue. Her figure was perfect and crystal blue eyes stared seductively at him. He felt his heart race and his pants grow slightly tighter. He tired to ignore her intoxicating stare as he ordered a drink. After a few moments he saw her stand and he thanked God for making her leave. To his surprise she slid into the booth across the table from him. He stared at her as she flashed a perfectly white smile that hid between dark maroon lips. 

"Hi, you looked a little lonely so I thought I'd join you," her voice was low and sexually raspy. "OH how rude of me, my name is Hilde."

"Heero, Heero Yuy."

"Well Heero now that we're acquainted how about ordering me another drink." 

##### SVX: Well maybe I wasn't as descriptive as I thought so let me do that now first duo

****

Duo- Looks the same only has a tear shaped car near his left eye. He wears a dark maroon, muscle shirt leather slacks and a black leather jacket. Oh also he will have a gothic cross tattoo located on his upper left chest (a small black one).

Hilde- Hair is longer about shoulder length…same eye color. Dresses gothic so I'll leave that to the artist. Oh if she isn't wearing lipstick her lips a bluish. That's all about her!!

Blight- If anyone has seen Buffy the Vampire slayer Blight is based off the character Spike. If not he has bleached (almost white) short spiky hair. He always wears some kind of leather vest. Has a dangly cross earring in his right ear and a regular stud in the other. He will have Green eyes.

Relena & Heero: They look the same but different clothes. 

SVX: Well that's about it. Please send all your drawings to [duvall_kate@hotmail.com][1]** I will have them posted on my website in the fanart section. Be sure to give me your pen/real name and your e-mail address! Thanx can't wait to see those Pics! **

   [1]: mailto:duvall_kate@hotmail.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

****

SVX: Hiyas!!! Well this is the second pert of my Alternate Sins story!!! Um I would like to thank Elf for the story idea and also the Fanart for this story. I am still looking for fanart for this story!!! Umm…sorry it's been awhile but I had a block on this story!!! Well here we go there is a tad bit of citrus in this story and it is my first time with citrus so…run as far away as you can!!!

Alternate Sins

__

Chapter Two

Heero groaned as the woman called Hilde thrashed underneath him. Her eyes were shut tightly and her fingernails clawed at his sweaty, bare back. He ran his hand over her bare, round breast thrusting his pelvis harder feeling his release coming. Hilde screamed out of pleasure and arched her back moving her breasts in reach of his mouth. He greedily sucked the pale skin of her breasts using his tongue to play with the hardened nipples. He groaned feeling hotter as he heard her frantic gasps by his ear. He roughly pushed her down and began to pump harder and harder till he felt himself explode inside of her. In the distance of his mind as he heard Hilde scream from her climax her saw Relena's innocent face and reality came crashing down on him. He looked down at Hilde her raven black hair clinging to her sweaty face and body. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss his flesh. He gasped as he felt a slight prick and then a sharp pain on the side of his neck. He felt himself growing tired as the pain increased. The image of his fiancée past in front of his eyes as his world went black.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Don't drink so much you want to kill him?" Hilde looked up from her prey at the dark figure standing on the balcony. 

"Hello Savannah, care to dine," asked Hilde lick some blood off her blue tinted lips. The African American woman stepped down from the balcony's edge and walked into the room. Her luscious lips were painted black and her hair fell around her shoulders in hundreds of tiny braids. Hilde stood from her pray and walked towards Savanna stopping only inches away from her. Savannah walked past Hilde keeping a steady stare at the unconscious, naked, victim. Hilde followed her with her eyes and walked back over to her prey.

"He is handsome Hilde."

"Yes he is…and a good fuck."

"He would make a fine addition to the family," said Savannah her deep brown eye sparkling as she spoke. Hilde smiled and nodded.

"That he would." Hilde walked over to the unconscious boy slowly bringing her fangs to his neck. With all her might she sucked every last drop of blood she possibly could bringing the boy to the brink of death. She lifted her head and took a small knife from Savannah and slit her wrists allowing the crimson liquid to flow freely. She brought her wrist to the boy's lips and watched as her blood ran into his mouth as he began to drink. Soon he had become conscious holding her bleeding wrist to his mouth sucking viscously. Hilde pulled away after feeling weak. 

"Well hello there," said Savannah leaning over exposing her cleavage to the new mad vampire, "And what's your name?" 

"Heero, what's going on," Heero's eyes darted around the room clouded with confusion and intense passion. His gaze fell on the luscious nude dark hared woman lying on the bed across from him a smile spreading across his lips. He hissed in pain as something sharp cut at his upper lip.

"Careful they're sharp," teased the nude woman who he remembered was named Hilde. Heero slowly lifted his hands to his mouth and felt his canines. They were ludicrously big and sharpened to deadly points. 

"What am I," he asked lowering his hand.

"Invincible, powerful, seductive, immortal…in other words a vampire," stated the exotic African American while unhooking her leather bodice exposing her plump breasts. Heero grinned slowly soaking the information as Savannah began to remove the rest of her outfit. Soon all three vampires were naked and sizing each other up. Hilde slowly crawled towards Heero resembling a cat stalking its prey. She began to kiss him passionately, her tongue invading his mouth stroking his new fangs.

"Welcome to the family," she stated as both women crawled on top of their new family member.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena paced back and forth worry present on her brow. Her faithful servant and confidant Pagan watched her wearily. Across the room her sister-in-law, Noin, wrung her hands staring at the floor. It had been at least three days since Heero had been reported missing from his hotel room. Relena hadn't slept since she received the call and her lack of sleep was beginning to show.

"Relena please get some rest, exhausting yourself isn't going to help anyone," pleaded Noin watching her sister-in-law exhaust herself.

"I can't do that Noin, I am just so afraid something terrible has happened to him."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Blight filed his fangs gently sharpening the dull points. Sliding his tongue over them then feeling and tasting the blood he was satisfied. He felt the cold ancient sensation and turned around smiling. "Allo Hilde back so soon," he asked smiling. Hilde kissed his forehead and ran her pale slender fingers through his platinum blonde hair. Spike's gaze hardened as he felt a new power. He bared his fangs as a boy no older than the slayer walked through the door. Hiss dark brown hair fell in seductive tangles around his cold blue eyes. 

"Now, now Blight be nice to our new addition," came a cold voice from the shadows. Blight scowled at the shadows, as Savannah appeared smiling slyly.

"I don't have to be noice to anyone bitch," Stated Blight as he folded his arms in front of his leather covered chest. Savannah grinned and walked over to a small fridge in the corner of the room and opened it. She grabbed a water bottle filled with a crimson liquid. Heero's eyes glinted red as the scent of blood drifted under his nostrils. Savannah tossed him the bottle and he practically ripped off the cap and guzzled its contents.

" I can't stay to long," he stated wiping the blood that dribbled down his chin, "I have to visit someone first." Hilde cocked an eyebrow and placed a hand under her chin.

"And pray tell who might that be?"

"My fiancée."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena lay awake in her bed tossing her head back and forth. "Heero." 

"Yes?" She sat up straight in her bed and looked around her room. A dark shadow moved from the window and closer towards her bed. As he past through a beam of moonlight Heero's features seemed even more perfect than before he left. 

"Heero…is it really you?" Tears of joy began to fill her eyes as he kneeled next to her bed. He smiled and touched her face gently. She shivered at the cold touch but didn't break eye contact. He leaned in and kissed her passionately and her eyes widened in surprise before they closed. He trailed the kisses down to the corners of her mouth, then her chin. She gasped as she felt his cold hand under her nightgown. They groped her breasts gently kneading them. His kisses moved down farther to her neck. She sighed as a warm rush past over her body. A sudden sharp pain on her neck caused her to jump back and grab it. Heero looked at her where he knelt, something dribbling down his chin. She pulled her hand away from her neck and looked at it. Her eyes widened as she stared at the fresh blood slicked on the palm of her hand. Heero rose and leaped at her his angelic features twisting into a horrible sight. Relena screamed and leapt from her bed. Heero smiled at her fear filled eyes and calmly stood from his crouched position.

"What's wrong my queen, my pet, my love," he said the sly grin never leaving his lips. Relena found herself backed in a corner. Her fiancée approached opening his mouth to reveal massive canines that made her blood run cold. Her mind raced thinking of what to do but the only rational thought was to scream.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo flicked his nub of a cigarette to the side of the road as he walked down the sidewalk. He had left the city hours ago and found himself surrounded by massive mansions. He stopped in front of the largest one as he dug in his pockets for another cigarette. As he began to light it he heard a scream coming from the house. A cold sense fell on him and without hesitation he leaped over the fence and ran towards the house.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena closed her eyes as she felt Heero's icy grip rap around her waste. His hot breath directly on her neck. She felt her hot tears running down her cheeks as she gave up and let a sob escape her lips. "I don't think the lady likes that," came a deep baritone from inside her room. Relena opened her eyes and stared at the stranger. His long brown hair was braided and blew in the breeze of the open window. Violet eyes peered out from under messy bangs and a tear shaped scar was the only thing that ruined his angelic face. He threw his long black leather jacket to the ground revealing a muscular build behind his black tank top as he reached behind his back. With a slight pull a long massive sword appeared in front of him as he took a defensive stance. 

Heero's grip loosened slightly as he glared at this newcomer. Relena stared at the man with pleading eyes afraid to move. "I'll say it again in a way you'll understand the lady doesn't like that so kindly let her go," said the man sarcasm dripping from his tone. 

"Fuck off, I'm busy," yelled Heero as he tightened his grip again. Relena yelped in fear wondering were her security guards were. The stranger pulled a small vile out of his black boots and pulled out its cork. With of a flick of his wrists sparkling water flew across the room landing on Heero's back. Heero hissed and screamed in pain letting go of Relena completely. She pulled back farther into the corner hugging her knees to her chest. Heero charged at the man baring his large fangs. The man easily dodged the attack and smashed the handle of his swore on the base of Heero's skull. Heero cursed and tried to regain his balance. Lights appeared outside in the hall and a furry of men's voices seeped through the door. Heero glared at the stranger and then at Relena.

"I'll be back my love," and with that he leapt out the window and disappeared in to the night. Relena's room flooded with light as her security guards poured into the room. Each man pointed his gun at the stranger as he placed his sword back in its sheath. Relena stood from her corner her mind racing, 'Heero…the stranger…saved me…. From Heero…stop…stop.'

"Stop," she yelled regaining her composure, "Stop out your weapons away." The men stared at her and wearily put away their weapons.

"Miss Relena, are you all right what happened to your neck," asked her head of security.

"I'm fine Mr. Barton, this man saved me from my attacker," she said motioning to the stranger. Trowa Barton walked over to the man and stared at him quizzically. 

"May I have your name sir?"

"Duo, Duo Maxwell." Relena smiled slightly as Noin rushed into the room. She ran over to Relena and coaxed her out of the room. Relena remained staring at the man as Trowa interrogated him until they disappeared out of the room and down the hall.

##### SVX: So how was it? I know I know I am not a lemon writer but it was worth a shot. I need some more fanart, I added a new character see her description below.

****

Savannah: African American with brown eyes and black hair in braids. Whatever outfit you want but she always wears black lipstick and dark eyes liner!!!

SVX: Okay well thanks for reading and Thanks for the fanart…read Elf's A Shade Darker one of the best GW Vampire stories in the history of fanfiction!!!! R&R!!!! 


	5. Chapter 3

****

SVX: Well here is part 3 of my vampire fic…In the last chapter I was informed I called Blight, Spike…oops well it's just that character is modeled after Spike so ya know. Well this one won't be a citrus one. I hope you enjoy it!!! OH warning this chapter is rated NC-17 for a bit of a lemon towards the end! 2xOC in this chapter but don't worry the story is 2xR!

Alternate Sins

__

Chapter Three

Duo stood outside the giant mansion staring at the sky. He watched the smoke from his cigarette drift towards the heaven and fade into the night. He heard someone approaching behind him but his sense picked up nothing. He turned his gaze from the sky and rested them on the visitor. Relena Dorlian stopped as her eyes met his. She absent mindedly rubbed her arm as she approached her savior. Duo smirked and then turned his gaze back to the sky. Relena had so many questions swimming in her mind and she thought maybe this man could answer them. "Excuse me Mr. Maxwell but I…."

"Duo," interrupted the man.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Duo Miss Dorlian."

"Only if you'll call me Relena," Duo smiled and looked at her. He nodded and Relena walked up to his side. "Mr.…er…I mean Duo I am very confused about what just happened, what is wrong with my fiancée?" Duo frowned and took another long drag off of his cigarette. He let the smoke escape from his lips slowly and then he turned to face the Vice Foreign Minister. 

"Do you believe in the undead ojouson?" Relena stared at him confused by his question. "I didn't think you would," he said taking one last puff before flicking the cigarette to the ground and stomping it with his huge black boot. "Well I better be going, I am sorry for the loss of your fiancée." With that said he headed down the steps and towards the street. Relena stared after him confused by his statement. 

'The loss of Heero what loss, he was here, moving around.' She thought for a moment before running after him. "Mr. Ma…uh…Duo please wait…WAIT!" Duo turned to face her folding his leather cover arms in front of his chest. Relena stopped in front of him slightly out of breath. "Duo what…what I wanted…. wanted to ask you was…I would feel safer if you stayed here tonight, you obviously know more about what's going on then any of my guards." Duo stared at her for a moment taking in the idea. A smile crept up on his features and he began to laugh. 

"Alright, I was just planning of sleeping at the park but a warm bed sounds much better." Relena smiled and felt better and safer. They walked back to the mansion while Duo began to pull out a pack of cigarettes. Relena noticed and grabbed the pack away.

"I'm sorry Duo but there is no smoking in my home." She smiled up at him as he stared at her with a horror filled expression. He groaned and bowed his head in defeat. As they entered the house a pair of cold prussian blue eyes watched from the shadows.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"I don't trust him, what the HELL does she know about this man she's invited into her home," raved Trowa Barton head security guard of the Vice Foreign Minister. He paced back and forth while his partner Wufei Chang sat in the corner. Wufei had been stressed trying to find his employer, Heero Yuy, who was still missing. 

"Well he saved her life Barton, maybe she feels she owes him."

"That's another thing that bothers me, who was her attacker, she still hasn't told us exactly what happened." Trowa flopped in his chair and rubbed his temples. His head throbbed and he grabbed a bottle of aspirin from the tabletop next to him. It had been an eventful night and the whole situation made his head hurt. Miss Dorlian being attacked, this strange man being invited into the home, it was all just too much. "Wufei I'm going on my rounds would you watch the monitors?"

"Hai." With that said Trowa walked out the door putting his gun in its holster. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

"DAMN!" Hilde turned towards the door as her creation burst in the room.

"Problems my pet?"

"What do you all know about a Duo Maxwell." Heero stared at all the vampires in the room and noticed a few going pale if that was even possible. One or two had spit out their drinks leaving red splattered all over the floor.

"Why do you want to know about him?" Heero looked at Hilde and walked towards her.

"Because he has just royally fucked himself over." Laughter from the corner of the room caused Heero's eyes to flash red. "What the Hell is so funny Blight?"

"You chap, you crack me up, do you really think YOU could handle THE slayer?" Heero stared at him puzzled before feeling a tender touch on his face. He turned to stare at Hilde as she smiled coldly at him.

"Duo Maxwell, is our enemy. If you really want to know how you stand against him, well let me put it this way, your face is way to handsome to be dust." Heero glared and pushed her hand away from his face. That's when he felt the hunger rumbling inside him. Hilde seemed to sense it and handed him her bottle. "The only reason your still alive is the battle was most likely interrupted, was it not?" Heero nodded as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. 

"Ha…so that's why you came back alone, I was wondering why you didn't bring back your little queen." Heero glared at Savannah as she was being humped by another vampire. She only smiled at Heero before returning to the task at hand. Heero only glared at her folding his arms in front of his chest. Cold fingers grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to stare into crystal blue orbs. 

"Just forget about her…you don't need her," Hilde said as she placed his hands on her hips wrapping her arms around his waste. Heero stared at her for a moment then gently pushed her away. He wasn't in the mood. Hilde pouted and crossed her arms in front of her. "Fine then be that way you ungrateful bastard." Heero only grunted as he flopped in the couch next to Blight who only stared at him shaking his head in amusement. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena stared at the stranger fascinated by his appearance. It was true she had lead a sheltered life and hadn't seen many "common" people so this stranger was a new experience. He slowly slipped out of his leather jacket revealing a black tank top and muscularly defined arms. A black and crimson cross-caught her attention. The tattoo was located on his upper right arm with a medium sized scar cutting it in half. The stranger must have felt her presence and turned to meet her gaze head on. Relena blushed and walked into the room shuffling her feet slightly. "Um…Mr. Max-er I mean Duo, what was wrong with my fiancée, please I must know." Duo stared at her his violet eyes flickering several emotions at once. He smiled and sat at the edge of the bed running his hand through his chestnut colored bangs. 

"Well I don't really think I could give you the exact answer YOUR looking for but I know someone who can," he said looking at her.

"Who? May we talk to them," she said stepping farther into the room. Duo laughed slightly and reached over pulling his sword out of its sheath. Relena jumped back startled and stared wearily at him. He looked at her and noticed her fear. He leaned his head back and laughed leaving Relena feeling even more nervous.

"Relax lady I ain't gonna hurt you, just need to polish the damn thing, we'll have to see my "friend" tomorrow, she's busy at night." Relena stared at him both puzzled and relieved. She smiled nervously and nodded heading for the door. "Oh before you go," Relena paused and turned to look at the man as he ran and old spotted clothe over the shiny metal of his sword, "You might want to lock that balcony door." Relena stared at him for a moment then turned quickly and practically ran out the door.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena awoke to a knock at her door. Memories from last night flooded her brain and she wearily got out of bed. A semi familiar voice came from the other side of the door.

"Oi, lady you wanted answers then get up and go get them for yah!" Relena smiled slightly and talked through the door.

"Alright Duo I'll be right out!" With that said she went to her closet and looked for something to wear.

"Don't put on anything fancy!" Relena smiled as the muffled voice reached her ears. She grabbed a lavender turtleneck and a pair of faded jeans. After tying her hair back and getting dressed she slipped on her designer leather jacket and headed out of the room. Duo was waiting outside his arms crossed in front of him. He smiled at her as she immerged and signaled for her to follow him. She did so cautiously still a little weary around the man. As they left the house and stepped out into the cool autumn morning she found herself relaxing slightly. 

"So where are we going?"

"Your lucky we're only a few miles outside of New York City, that's where my "friend" lives, or I'd have to steal I a car for your sake." He said this and chuckled to himself as he watched her reaction. After about a half an hour they had arrived the city limits. The old city wasn't what it used to be back in the twentieth century. Its over powering feeling had disappeared and it seemed just like an old city waiting to die out from it's polluted humanity inhabiting it. Duo turned the corner and stopped in front of a decaying apartment building. Relena wrinkled her nose at the sight of the dirty city. Duo pressed a small buzzer then stood patiently. 

" Password," came a melodic voice from the prehistoric intercom.

"Space cut the bullshit and open the God damn door!" Duo smirked as the locks could be heard and the door flew open. A woman about there age stood there grinning at Duo. Her eyes were a mysterious blue-green depending on how the light hit it. Her golden hair was shoulder length with two medium sized platinum bleached strands framing her oval shaped face. Her black leather pants hugged her hips and thighs flaring out at the knees and her crimson leather cropped long sleeve shirt clung to all the right places. That's when Relena noticed her necklace. It was the same cross that Duo had tattooed on his arm. She looked at Duo and crossed her arms in front of her leaning against the doorframe. 

"Damn I gotta get a new password."

"Hey Space," Duo said looking her up and down smiling slightly, "Long time no see." The woman smiled then placed her hands on his shoulders wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned close to him their nose practically touching. Relena shifted nervously suddenly feeling uncomfortable. The woman placed her lips onto his and kissed him passionately before opening her eyes and noticing Relena for the first time. She looked at her for her moment her eyes still cloudy with lust. After a moment the look disappeared and she pulled away from Duo.

"Well, well, well Duo she's a rich one isn't she look at that rock," said the woman motioning to Relena's engagement ring. Relena nervously shifted the ring on her finger while still looking at the strange yet beautiful woman. 

"That's just the tip of the iceberg Space can we come in?"

"Sure Duo, I'd never leave _you_ out in the cold," she said kissing him quickly and motioning for Relena to come in as well. As they entered the old building the smell of moss and dust filled their nostrils. Relena gagged slightly at the unfamiliar smell. Duo looked at her and grinned shaking his head. As they reached the end of the hall the woman moved the silk material that was covering the doorway away so the could enter. Relena looked at the room and stared at all the strange collections of herbs and animal anatomy.

"Well what brings the all mighty Shinigami to this humble witches layer?"

"This little lady over here, well her fiancé had a run in with ol' Queeny and well I think you catch my drift."

"Damn, Hilde just keeps taking them like they were toys!" Duo nodded and sat in a crimson satin covered chair resting his elbows on his knees. "So you want ME to explain to her exactly what's going on am I right." Duo smiled like a smart-ass and leaned back in the chair. He woman sighed than looked at Relena. "Well first the formalities, Hello the names Space, no last name just Space, I'm sorry for your loss and what's your name?"

"Relena Dorlian, what loss, and it's nice to meet you," said Relena shaking Space's hand.

"Well now to get down to business please take a seat trust me." Relena looked at her wearily but sat on a small chair next to Duo. The woman sat Indian style on the floor and took a deep breath. "Your fiancee has met up with a vampire not any vampire the oldest of old vampire. So pretty much you might want to call off the wedding because he's basically dead." Relena stared at Space her mouth wide open. "You don't believe me, okay let's start from the top…Vampires, witches, hunters, newcromancers, zombies, werewolfs, ghouls, ghosts, they all exist. Duo…he's a hunter, part of a long and very specific bloodline, he's the only one of his kind of hunter around, you might say the ULTIMATE hunter. Me I'm a witch. My mother was a witch, my father a warlock, it's a genetic thing. Are you following me?"

"I…I… think so."

"Good, anyway your man is now a vampire, meaning he was bitten by a vampire during a sexual act, lost yet?"

"Sexual act?"

"Yes the transformation cannot occur unless there has been some sort of sexual act performed on the victim." Relena stared at Space not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Not only was Heero a _vampire_ but he had, had some sort of sexual relationship with another. She closed her eyes trying to grasp the situation.

"I think I need to lie down." 

"Sure there's a room right down that hall on your first left, you can rest in there." Relena thanked her and stood rushing for the room. As she disappeared into the hallway Space turned and smiled at Duo. She stood and approached him. As she neared the chair she rested her palms on the armrests and leaned forward. She kissed him passionately running her tongue over his savoring the feel. He gently eased her over him until she was straddling him. His hands rested on the small of her back as he massaged it. She moaned into his mouth causing him to get a tight feeling in his crotch area. Space pulled away and looked into his violet eyes. "It's been a long time Duo, do you know how hard it is to find someone who is able to take my power?" Duo smiled and helped her remove her tight top. Her breasts were now exposed to him. Capturing one in his mouth he lightly played with the nipple with his tongue. Space tilted her head back and groaned scratching her nails along his back. He moved his lips back to hers kissing her with full force. Space's hands worked quickly as she pulled of his jacket and tank top exposing his bare chest. Her hands moved down the toned muscles of his chest, the stomach, then she reached his pant line. Quickly she undid his belt and undid his pants as he did the same to her each others' lips never leaving their contact. Soon both were left in nothing but boxers and a thong. Duo slipped her thong and she stood letting it drop to the floor. He stood and wrapped his arms around her waste bringing her close to his body. He gently laid her down on the floor working his body between her thighs. He kissed her lips then moved his mouth down to her neck. Soon he reached her breasts and captured one in his mouth while the other was massaged roughly by his hand. Space grabbed his hair and squeezed as a wave of pleasure caused her to gasp and moan. Soon he moved his mouth down along her stomach working his way farther down. Space screamed in pleasure as his mouth found her sensitive spot and he inserted his tongue. After awhile he moved away and kissed her passionately.

Space slipped her hands down along his back and came into contact with the silk of his boxers. With one quick tug she held his boxers in her hands and his member was exposed and poised ready for entry. She gasped in pleasure and pain as he thrust into her. After a moment they both began to rock in a hypnotizing motion groaning as the pleasure built inside their bodies. Soon Space cried out and arched her back as she reached her climax Duo following soon after. They both collapsed on the floor breathing heavily and slick with sweat. From inside her room Relena finished holding her breath as she heard the erotic noises come to a stop.

****

SVX: WOOOOO I wrote another Lemon type thing! Go me what did you guys think, Good? Bad? Well R&R!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 4

****

SVX: Hi well how is everyone? I hope everyone is good! Okay enough of that crap on to the story!

Alternate Sins

__

Chapter Four
    
    Relena sat in the corner of the dark room hugging her knees to her chest. A light rapping caused her to jump as the door opened. 

"Hey, how ya doin?" It was Space her blue green eyes twinkled from the hallway light giving her an eerie expression. She flipped on the light switch causing Relena to squint and adjust her position. Space walked over to Relena and sat on the bed across from her. Relena looked over the young woman picturing her and Duo in…Relena shook her head slightly and pressed the thought out of her mind. 

"Space…are you and Duo involved?"

"No, we just like to mess around, we useta be but hell it didn't work out." Relena nodded confused by their actions and her words. Space chuckled to herself and stared at the young politician. "So has the info I gave ya finally sunk in?" Relena nodded numbly staring at the young witch. "You know what you need… a shower, you can take one here and borrow some my clothes, we look about the same size." Relena smiled slightly and then followed Space down the hallway. After stepping into the dark walled bathroom Space handed Relena two towels and shut the door. Relena stared at her reflection in the mirror; she looked tired and thin. She realized she hadn't eaten in awhile, not since Heero had disappeared. She stripped off her clothes and stepped under the warm waterfall of water. She felt a lot of the tension in her shoulders melt away and slide down the drain with the water. She reached for a bottle that had the word shampoo crudely written on it. She sniffed it and her senses were flooded with the scents of wildflowers and freshness. As she poured the oozy liquid into her scalp she breathed in the smell as she massaged it into her hair. After rinsing out the shampoo she applied conditioner that was in the same crude bottle. This time lilacs and vanilla flooded the bathroom causing Relena to sigh as all the muscles in her body went practically numb. Soon Relena felt clean and turned off the stream of water. She wrapped one of the towels around her body and the second around her hair. Slowly she poked her head out and headed for the room she had stayed in. There sprawled out on the bed were some clean clothes. Relena eyes the garments and wrinkled her nose slightly. 

She slipped the dark purple tank top over her head and slipped on the black leather pants. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly at the not so innocent appearance. She padded her hair with her towel leaving it slightly damp, enjoying the way it smelled. She walked out of the room and into the main room to see Space levitating in mid air. Relena opened her mouth and screamed breaking Spaces concentration. Space's eyes snapped open and she fell from her position in the air onto her butt hard. 

"Ow," she said rubbing her butt while Duo sat in the leather chair rolling in laughter. "Shut it Duo," said Space flipping her hand in his direction. Duo began to choke slightly then coughed glaring at Space. Space only smirked at him and stood from her awkward position on the floor. Relena only stared at her with a frightened expression. "Relena don't tell me you've already forgotten, I'm a witch remember!" Relena just blinked at Space still shaken by the site of her floating. "Damn Relena you look good in my clothes!" Relena looked at herself with a slight smile. It was true she did look different than usual in these clothes. Duo stared at Relena from across the room letting his eyes slide up and down her body.

"Yah 'Josan looking good! You could almost pass for a slayer!" Relena looked at Duo and a flash went through her features that caused Duo to tense. "Oh no I know that look no way!"

"What, what she do, Hello what's the secret?" asked Space looking at Duo and Relena.

"Please Duo, just teach me, Heero will come back for me might as well know how to protect myself!"

"Oh God I think I got it now, Relena are you crazy it's not your place to…to…"Space stopped as she felt Relena's aura change. 

"I refuse to teach you Relena, besides you wouldn't be able to handle it…"

"Uh Duo."

"And further more…"

"DUO!"

"WHAT IS IT SPACE!?" Duo stared at Space who was looking nervously at Relena. The young politicians features had changed from there usual girlish façade to a more menacing, womanly glare. Duo sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Fine I'll train you, but the moment I see a weakness and no potential I am stopping you got me!?" Relena smiled slightly and stood up straight. 

"Well if she's going to be training with you she'll need more clothes, MALL TRIP," yelled Space grabbing Relena's arm and dragging her out of the door.

Duo sighed and sat back in the leather chair, "I'm soooo going to regret this!"

~~*~~*~~*~~

"AURGH, This is not happening first Mr. Yuy now Miss Dorlian, who's gonna disappear next, I knew that stranger was bad news." Trowa paced back and forth while Wufei screamed through the vid-screen at one of the officers on duty in the bottom half of the mansion.

"What do you mean she's been missing for two days!? This is ridiculous we're the best body guard service around and within the past week and a half we've lost both clients!" Wufei switched off the link before the man could answer. "Trowa they last saw her leaving early yesterday morning with that Maxwell character."

"I told Miss Relena I didn't trust him, I mean just look at him any one could tell he was involved in some sort of sleazy activity." Trowa slammed his fists on his small desk and began to curse. "This is not good at all!"

~~*~~*~~*~~

In a dimly lighted room a blonde boy sat his legs crossed in front of him. His blue eyes flashed open and his head shot up from its lowered position. He stared off into the sky through his window and a sad smile crossed his face. "It's time."

****

SVX: Time? Time for what you ask! Well I'm not too sure so yah! R&R!!!! 


	7. Chapter 5

SVX: *Looking nervous* umm…well since MAX is out of commission I had a muse created for me SVX: *Looking nervous* umm…well since MAX is out of commission I had a muse created for me. I took some of my DNA and some of my character Space's DNA and got her! * points to a chibi Space wearing a black tight jumpsuit and neon pink angel wings * She turned out a little more um… what's the word I guess lewd than I had hoped but she'll do. I hope MAX won't be to upset. ****

CS (chibi Space): Hey SVX does the zipper look better all the way up or all the way down * pulls jumpsuit zipper down revealing cleavage *?

SVX: * whimpers * I've created a monster anyway this is the 5 chapter I think yah 5 that's right of Alternate Sins God has it been awhile! Enjoy!

CS: So is the MAX guy as foxy as the G-boys?

SVX: * SOB *

Alternate Sins

__

Chapter Five
    
    "Hello New York Under Mall," screamed Space as they stood in a parking lot in front of a decapitated building. Relena looked at the building then back at Space her nose wrinkled slightly with confusion.

"Space it is an abandoned building," said Relena looking at the crumbling structure. Space looked at her and laughed. She grabbed the young politician by the wrist and dragged her towards the building. As soon as they reached the door Space pushed it open revealing a vibrant market place. Relena stood awe struck at the sight. In the giant room there were booths holding clothes, weaponry, herbs, animals, knick-knacks, and even some held what looked like food. Relena finally blinked when she ran into someone. 

"Watch it bitch," grunted a man that must have been at least seven feet tall. Relena opened her mouth to apologize but no sound came out. "Hey you gonna apologize or do I have to beat one out of you."

"Hey Lou leave 'er alone she's a trainee," yelled Space from a booth only a few feet away, "Come here Relena!" Relena nodded and gave one last weary glance to the huge man before running over to Space's side. "Here go try these on they should all fit you." Space thrust several shirts and pants into her hands and pushed her into a small tent. After a few moments the young girl emerged from the tent wearing a black tank top that had only one strap and tight leather pants with combat boots. Space whistled and clapped her hands. "Well whatta ya think girlie girl?" Relena walked to a full-length mirror and studied her image. She smiled and turned facing Space with a grin.

"I love it!" Space clapped her hand in excitement and then turned to the young girl running the booth.

"Hey Izzy get me five of those shirts all black and five pairs of those pants and boots, all black," Space said slapping down several bills. The girl, who looked no more than ten, smiled and ran to the back of the tent and returned with a giant bag handing it to Space. Space smiled and told Relena to follow her and not to worry about changing, the clothes were hers now. "Now that you have the look you need a weapon," said Space as they came to a stop in front of a booth that was filled with thousands of different types of weaponry. Relena looked around and ran her hands across the sharp edge of a scythe blade.

"It's beautiful," said Relena admiring the jewel embedded scythe. Space looked up and smiled slightly before frowning.

"It is but Duo wouldn't allow you to have it," she said going back to the dagger in her hand.

"Why?"

"Well he use to use one before something bad happened and he switched to the sword."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story and it isn't my place to tell you, here," said space as she tossed a small object to Relena. Relena caught it with ease and examined it. It looked like a wrist cuff but had a strange opening on the top of it. "It's a wrist cross bow, it should work for you and we'll buy this big one to attach to your back, sound good?" Relena smiled and nodded snapping the wrist ban around her right wrist. Space paid the rather hairy looking cashier and then grabbed Relena's wrist. "Time to go home…oh wait I need to get something first." They walked towards a booth that had strange plants Relena had no idea existed. She stared at the strange vegetation and jumped back with a shriek as one began to wrap itself around her delicate wrist. An elderly, what Relena assumed was a woman, stepped forward and smiled a toothless grin.

"You like, you buy," she said referring to the slimy green vine clinging to her wrist. Relena felt recoiled in disgust as it moved farther up her arm. "You buy, Midnight Creeper, good choice, you buy," the old woman smiled wide wheezing slightly. Relena shook her head no and shook the vine till it stopped its accent up her arm and coiled around its pot. Relena walked away looking for Space ready to leave when a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Jesus girl you need to wound down," Space said as she popped a neon green ball in her mouth before offering her a purple one, "Demon rock?" 

"No thank you, can we leave now this place gives me the creeps," stated Relena looking around nervously. Space rolled her eyes and popped the purple candy in her mouth.

"Mortals."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo furrowed his brow in concentration as he held his sword out and slowly moved it behind his back before swinging it in a deadly pattern. His violet eyes looked forward and glazed over while a thin sheen of sweat formed on his body. 

"MAXWELL WE'RE HOME!" Duo's eyes flashed and his sword flew from his grip and slammed into the side of the wall sticking fast. He groaned and ran a slick hand through his messy bangs. Space walked through the door and tossed him a small cloth bag smiling. She was about to speak when she noticed the sword in her wall. Duo flinched and ducked his head under his arms waiting for the verbal assault. The young witch's face scrunched in pent up anger and she stared at the slayer. He smiled sheepishly and all he could say was, "oops!" Space sighed heaving all the air out of her lungs and shook her head. "What am I gonna do with you Maxwell, any way the bag is filled with Demon Rocks help yourself." With this she plopped onto her favorite chair and wore a satisfied grin.

Duo smiled and popped a piece of candy in his mouth enjoying the sourball. He looked up just as Relena walked through the doorway dressed to kill in black and weaponry. Duo coughed and started gagging on the piece of candy. Space smiled and made a patting motion with her hand while trying to hold back her laughter. An invisible force smacked duo on the back causing him to spit out the Demon Rock. Relena blushed while Duo tried to recover. Space stood from her seat and walked over to Relena draping her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"When Space goes shopping no one's disappointed, whadda ya think Duo me boy she could kill those blood sucking scum with her looks," said Space waggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Very cute Space but you know as well as I do, looking like a slayer and being a slayer are two very different things," said Duo still coughing slightly. Relena glared aggravated at his lack of trust in her abilities. He held his hands up in defense at her glare. "Don't look at me like that Princess, you know I'm right." With this he motioned for her to follow him outside the back door. She followed in suit stepping through the door he had just disappeared through. As soon as she had passed through the doorway strong hands grabbed her and covered her mouth immobilizing her and keeping all sound from escaping. The hand left her mouth and pushed the hair away from the side of her neck exposing it to her captor. She thrashed until she heard a familiar laugh from the person that was holding her. "Do you see how easy to was for me to grab you, you'd be a human raisin right now," said Duo as he released her from his hold. Relena pushed the hair back into place and crossed her arms in front of her chest smirking at the braided slayer.

"Well then Mr. Maxwell…teach me!"

****

SVX: OH I am sooo sorry about how long it took to get this out. I know I suck but I have been busy and on vacation and crap I know it's not a good excuse. My friend with my story disks is in Puerto Rico on vacation so once she gets back I can start posting again, luckily I had this one with me! Heh well I will try and get more chapters out from all my fics! Sorry again! 


End file.
